Conversation amicale
by Nodoka997
Summary: Petit moment partagé entre Tristepin et son Shushu, Rubilax, qui l'a accompagné partout, même plus qu'Eva ! Un peu de nostalgie, une réflexion (de iop donc bon..) et une conclusion. Car finalement, malgré tout ce que l'on dit, malgré tout ce qu'ils font croire, c'est bien ça, leur lien. Une profonde amitié.


Et voilà, un petit OS sur Wakfu ! :D

Ça vous plaît hein, ça vous plaît ?! XD De toute façon, c'est trop tard, il est déjà posté ^^

Je sais, c'est court (pardon Mr Chat !), mais il y avait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ces deux-là. J'hésitais à chaque fois, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à "utiliser" Rubilax, mais finalement j' eu un déclic hier matin (Si si, c'est vrai ! Quoi ? C'est si bizarre que ça d'avoir des déclics quand on est à moitié endormi ? ^^) et je me suis lancée.

Et ça donne ça ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter, surtout XD Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien su représenter Rubilax ou s'il paraît trop "déviant" de son caractère original :X

Je compte sur vous ! :D Bonne lecture ;)

P.S. : Niveau chronologie, ça se situe juste avant la bataille des Griffes Pourpres :)

* * *

Tristepin contemplait les étoiles, pensif. Montant la garde, jouant inconsciemment avec quelques cailloux à ses pieds, le iop se remémorait avec une certaine nostalgie les événements passés.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sérieux, Tristepin.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées pas une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Au lieu de prendre la mouche, il répondit simplement :

- Je me rappelle de nos aventures.

- Tiens, t'es d'humeur mélancolique, maintenant ?

Malgré l'éternel ton moqueur, Pinpin crut y déceler une pointe de curiosité.

- Tu sais, Rubi…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, le coupa-t-il.

- Oh, ça va, répliqua le iop en rigolant, me fais pas croire que ça te fait pas plaisir !

- Peuh ! fut la seule chose que trouva le Shushu à répondre.

Tristepin fit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu et poursuivit :

- Je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins récemment.

Encouragé par le silence de Rubilax, il prit un peu d'assurance :

- Je suis vraiment amoureux… Je veux dire, vraiment _très_ amoureux.

Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit un grand rire secouer son Shushu.

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! T'es long à la détente, dis-moi ! Les sentiments, c'est vrai que c'est pas trop mon rayon, mais vous quand même, c'est évident !

Les yeux de Pinpin s'illuminèrent :

- Tu veux dire que ça durera ? Que ça marchera vraiment ? Que malgré toutes mes erreurs, on y arrivera ?

- Ça paraît simple, cervelle de iop, grommela le Shushu, apparemment un peu refroidi par l'enthousiasme visible de son compagnon. Vous vous aimez, c'est tout. Y a pas à chercher plus loin.

- Rubi…

- Quoi encore ? râla celui-ci, agacé.

Tristepin sourit en voyant que le Shushu n'avait rien dit à propos de son petit surnom, cette fois-ci.

- Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré.

- Tu régresse, mon pauvre. On va du côté de la mièvrerie, maintenant, marmonna Rubilax.

S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son épée, Pinpin aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait sentit une touche d'embarras dans la voix du Shushu.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tout ce que j'ai fait… La baston en général, ma rencontre avec les copains, mon entrée dans la légende, ma résurrection… Tout ça, je l'ai fait _avec _toi, et parfois _grâce_ à toi !

Pendant plusieurs instants, le Shushu se contenta de rester muet, ne sachant probablement pas quoi répondre. Finalement il dit :

- Pfff, crois pas ça, idiot. Tu t'es débrouillé tout seul comme un grand. J'y suis pour rien, moi.

- C'est sûr que j'ai ressuscité tout seul, observa le iop, moqueur.

- C'était une erreur de ma part ! Maintenant c'est fait et c'est tant mieux, mais si tu crois que t'en es arrivé là grâce à moi, t'as vraiment trop basculé vers les sentiments. T'as mangé trop de cailloux, mon gars.

_« Vous avez mangé trop de sable, les gars ! »_. Tristepin sourit face à ce souvenir et répliqua :

- La dernière fois que t'as dit ça, je t'ai battu.

- T'avais l'avantage du terrain ! répondit aussitôt le Shushu, vexé.

Le iop se mit à rire, laissant son compagnon ruminer et le maudire. Puis soudain il s'arrêta.

- Mon maître me manque… soupira-t-il.

Rubilax ne le rabroua pas. Contre toute attente, il se mit même à lui répondre :

- Pour sûr, c'est quelqu'un, ce bourrin.

- Tu crois qu'on le verra bientôt ?

Rubilax réfléchit un instant et annonça :

- Oui, certainement. Avec le carnage qui se prépare, il sera forcément là !

Ragaillardit, Tristepin se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais réveiller Eva, c'est son tour de garde.

- Peuh ! Je ferme mon œil, alors.

Pinpin sourit.

- Il faudrait qu'on ait ce genre de conversation plus souvent.

- Surtout pas ! se moqua Rubilax. Ce genre de réflexion philosophique te grille la cervelle !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se tut.


End file.
